Strength Rules
Permanent points of strength can be purchased from the strength skill and temporary points can be earned from a number of sources. What a character can use his/her strength for is determined by how many points of strength he/she has at the time. Damage Each point of strength a character has counts as one point of damage he/she can inflict with a melee or ranged attack. Moving Objects A character with at least one point of strength can throw an unconscious, dying or dead creature ten feet. A character with at least one point of strength can run while dragging or carrying an unconscious, dying or dead creature. A character with at least one point of strength can attempt to hold a door closed or force open a door being held closed. In a contest of strength such as this, the character with the most strength wins. Multiple players can attempt to block or open the same entrance if there is room for them to place both hands flat on the surface of the object. Their accumulated strength will be used to determine the outcome.**Characters should not physically attempt to hold a door closed or force it open but instead the action should be announced to his/her opponent to prevent injury to the players or damage to any facilities. A character is considered to be able to move one hundred pounds per point of strength plus a base of one hundred pounds. This calculation should be used when determining if a character can push or pull a large object. Multiple players can attempt to move the same object if there is room for them to place both hands flat on the surface of the object. Their accumulated strength will be used to determine the outcome. A character is considered to be able to lift or carry fifty pounds per point of strength plus a base of fifty pounds. This calculation should be used when a character is attempting to raise something off the ground to move or open it. Multiple players can attempt to lift or carry the same object if there is room for them to place both hands flat under the object. Their accumulated strength will be used to determine the outcome. Breaking Objects To break an object, the character must have reasonable access and leverage. The character must be able to perform a consecutive, verbal three count of "Breaking one, breaking two, breaking three" to break any object. The size and shape of an item determine what kind of damage is done. For instance, a rope may be broken in half but someone trying to break a door may knock it off the hinges or put a whole in it but will most likely not snap it in half. Multiple characters cannot collaborate to break a single item. The following list details the amount of strength required to break an item of each type of material. *Rope: 5 Points *Wood: 6 Points *Iron: 7 Points *Stone: 8 Points *Steel: 8 Points *Silver: 10 Points *Gold: 12 Points *Mithril: 14 Points *Adamite: Unbreakable Locks of Silver, Gold, Mithril or Adamite cannot be broken with Strength. Breaking Confining Effects A character with six points of strength may break the Snare confining effect but must perform a consecutive, verbal six count of "Breaking one, breaking two, breaking three,..." A character with eight points of strength may break the Gag confining effect but must perform a consecutive, verbal eight count of "Breaking one, breaking two, breaking three,..." A character with ten points of strength may break the Bind confining effect but must perform a consecutive, verbal ten count of "Breaking one, breaking two, breaking three,..." Strength Limitations Regardless of strength, a character cannot wrestle anything away from another conscious creature, knock down trees or collapse buildings, or break confining effects on other creatures. Category:Rules